Far, far away
by 123anime
Summary: "Byakuya...I'm still mad at you...but on days like this I would wish I had simply said a proper goodbye..." What will she do when they meet again? -a plate flies through the air and- Byakuya x OC, rated T incase. :)
1. Disclaimer

Here is my disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach!


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! REMINDER: IN THIS FANFIC, HISANA DOESN'T EXIST...**

OC POV

Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp. I pause for a moment and took a peek behind me. Huh. My footsteps echoed way too loudly on the sidewalk, and my shadow stretched extremely long under the glow of the street lamp above me.

I supressed a shudder, and turned to my old lets-stop-being-a-fraidy-cat-technique. "Oh well!" I yelled, to no one in particular. I stood up on my tippy-toes and stretched my arms out while holding the box with that hair ornament Urahara told me to buy for him. Wait, no, correction. It wasn't for him, it was what HE wanted to give to Nii-san for her birthday...but I had to buy it. Why me?

Lost in thought, I wandered a bit further before I let out a cry of suprise as a sudden reliatsu poured over me. Dusting myself off to regain composure, I nearly drop Urahara's present for Yoruichi-which is like signing a death warrant. Not that I really cared but-Kuso, what was that anyways? I frowned as the reliatsu that was there faded as quickly as it appeared. Was I imagining things?

I shrugged to myself, "Probably just some random Shinigamis patrolling..." but the uneasy feeling stayed in my stomach. I glared at the box with the hair ornament. "Bothersome thing," I grumbled as I stuffed it into the inside pocket of my jacket, "It'll be safe here."

Sigh. "LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA IT'S WAY TOO QUIET HERE, EVEN WITH SHINIGAMIS PATROLLING," I subconsciously stepped onto the road and started to twril and twril around while talking loudly, "WELL IF TONIGHT WAS CLOUDY I'D BE WORRIED ABOUT HOLLOWS AND STUFF BUT TONIGHT'S NOT CLOUDY, RIGHT MOON? TONIGHT'S NOT-"

Kuso.

Cloudy. I blink my eyes a few times in disbelief. Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso! I wouldn't have noticed if not for the bright glow of the moon, illuminating it's nearby surroundings, revealing the thin foggy wisps of condensed water particles around it. _Thanks a lot to whomever made it cloudy. 'Technically it was the moon's fault,'_ I thought to myself, 'I wouldn't have noticed at all if I hadn't been staring up at the sky so intently.' _So technically it's you're fault then, isn't it? __Oh be quiet, you know what I meen._

I let out another sigh. First the spiritual pressure, now the clouds. Normally I'd take my cat form and be outta here already, but then Urahara would yell at me for carrying Yoruichi's present in my mouth..._Why not go and help out? __No!..._And frankly, even if everyone else was ready, I still wasn't ready to see everyone else again. Not yet, anyways.

"OH WELL, I'LL JUST WALK AROUND A BIT MORE, THAT WON'T HURT, RIGHT MOON?" _The moon cannot talk. __I. Don't. Care. At least the moon is better company than you. __Oh really? __...don't go fishing for compliments._

I'm just about ready to head back to Urahara Kisuke's shop when I sense a sudden imbalance of spiritual pressure. Kuso, what was going on?! I near the scene to see a tall Hollow with a pointy nose-Menos Grande-firing ceros blindly at a shinigami...with a...wait, was that a red pineapple head?! Oh kuso, shinigamis dress strangly these days... The shinigami looked strangly tired, and my eyes widen with horror when I see the faint puncture mark on his collarbone. _Poison. You'll need to get him to Urahara immediately. Yes, I know! The problem is, what am I gonna do about the Menos Grande? It's obvious. C'mon, you know I need the practice. Fine. Wait but-_

The Menos Grande opens it's mouth again and I strip out of my gigai and drew my zanpakuto without thinking. Flashstepping behind the Menos, I charged at it and sliced it cleanly from the back. A gate closes, and the Menos is gone.

I walk over to the fallen red-pineapple-head shinigami and peer at him closely. His face was pale, but he was breathing. Reaching into my deep pockets, I pop a temporary-relief-pill-Urahara-had-invented into his mouth, "THAT SHOULD STOP THE POISON FOR NOW! BETTER GET PINEAPPLE DUDE BACK TO URAHARA'S!" I step back into my gigai and prepare to leave, when a voice stops me.

"Wait, you're a shinigami?"

I whirl around in suprise and find myself face to face with a-oh kuso. I thought I was done meeting shinigamis for today? I narrow my eyes warily, "Are there any more of you?"

The orange haired shingami nodded, "One more, but she's at home with Yuzu right now..."

"Good," my mouth splits open into a wide grin. I take out my zanpakuto, sheathed and all, and aim it at his head, preparing to knock him out. Klang, his own zanpakuto blocks mine-his zanpakuto was huge! I pivot on my left foot and swing my zanpakuto like a baseball bat, but somehow this shinigami annoyingly blocks every strike. Darn it. I momentarily consider going into Shikai form, but this shinigami didn't do anything wrong.

His next words make me regret not going into Shikai form.

"Why. Are. You. Doing. This?!" he yells between every strike I give him, "We. Are. Both. Shinigamis. Aren't. We?"

I give his zanpakuto a hard smash and my sheath around my zanpakuto shatters. Kuso. I had been hoping for a clean, no-blood-spilt fight. "Darn you, weirdo; you're suppose to be knocked out by now!"

An anger vein poppes, "WEIRDO? YOU'RE THE WEIRDO, BASHING PEOPLE'S HEADS THE FIRST TIME YOU MEET THEM!" retorts the orange haired shinigami as he swipes back at me with his zanpakuto.

I block his strike and mentally shake myself. _Tatomi you idiot, et a grip! At this rate you're gonna use up all your reliatsu fighting him and how in the world are you going to be able to get home? _I block his next strike and fly up into midair using my Shihoine cloak. _Sorry weirdo, but I need to end this fast-_and then I froze. The orange-haired Shinigami whippes out a Shihoine cloa, and flies to midair too. I stood, frozen with suprise as he striked at me again. The suprise and confusion in his eyes mirrored mine when he reliazed I wasn't, or should I say couldn't, block it; I braced myself for the pain-

Klang.

A green striped hat. That crazy grin. "URAHARA KISUKE WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" the Shinigami and I yelled in unision. Then we turned to eachother, "Wait, YOU know Urahara?!"

Urahara sheaths Benihime and gives us his salesman smile, "Can't let Yoruichi's present get ruined, can I?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Urahara. I clench my fist tighter and tighter, eyeing the annoying striped hat on his head. If I still had that hair ornament box I would break it right now, just to annoy him. As if he read my thoughts, Urahara turns around cheerfully, "Don't be like that, Tatomi. We have a guest over."

The orange-haired shinigami's mouth drops open, "W-wait, you're name's TATOMI?"

"..." I step forward silently and rest my full weight on Urahara's right foot. I turn back to Ichigo, "Got a problem with that?"

Urahara's sandal breaks, "No! THose were my favourite, why are you so mean, Tatomi?" I roll my eyes as Urahara started hopping around while holding his foot, broken sandal forgotten.

"..it's kinda hard to believe that a violent person like you can have such an innocent name.." says the orange haired shinigami. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"..."

"..uh, will Renji be okay?" he asks as urahara disappears into a room.

"Renji?" I paused, "Oh, you mean that red pineapple head dude? Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine," seeing the worried look stay on orange-haired shinigami's face, I added, "Urahara knows what he's doing, even if he seems like an idiot."

"Oh, alright then." We enter the main room where Urahara holds uncivilized tea parties and the Shinigami sticks out his hand, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. Nice to meet you."

A breeze ruffles his clothing and I remember the reason why I was nearly killed. It was cause of this person's- "Well then, Ichigo Kurosaki," I grasped his wrist and pulled him into a headlock in a flash, "Where did you get that Shihoine cloak you're wearing right now?"

"Well, uh, I-"

"I gave it to him." Nii-san stood by the doorway, her golden eyes boring into my green ones.

"Yoruichi!" said orange-haired-I mean, Ichigo at the same time as I said, "Nii-san!"

"WOAH!" Ichigo goggled at me, "YOU'RE YORUICHI'S COUSIN?"

I ran up to Yoruichi, ignoring Ichigo's question, "Nii-san, why? Grandfather said-"

Nii-san faintly smiles back at me, and says calmly, "To save the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki." _What? A Kuchiki? _I take a deep breath, trying in vain to steady my suddenly spinning world. Seeing my expression, Ichigo jumps in instantly.

"What's wrong with saving Rukia Kuchiki?! She's a good person, caring, bad at drawing, but an awesome friend-I know she killed Kaien but she aplologized, and Kaien was posessed by a hollow and-"

"A good person? An awesome friend?!" the plate I threw misses Ichigo's head by mere inches, "What do you know about the Kuchiki family anyways?!" And then Ichigo's last words caught up to me, "Wait..Kaien's..dead?" My world stopped. Kaien was one of my best friends...My legs gave away and I whisper, still dazed by the news, "Kaien's...dead?"

Nii-san crouches down and puts an sympathetic hand on my shoulder, "Tatomi, we've been gone for a very very long time. Lots have happened in and out of the Serentei that we didn't know about until now." I turned my face away, well aware that Ichigo was watching the two of us. Nii-san sighs and turns to Ichigo, "When I left the Soul Society with Urahara, Tessai, and the others, I took Tatomi along with me. She's been staying incognito for a long time with me," Nii-san explained.

I bury my face in the crook of my elbow, "Tell him all about me, won't you, _Nii-san." _

"But why, why don't you come back to the Soul Society now, Tatomi?" says Ichigo, "You can, you know."

"I know..." I say, my voice muffled, "Nii-san has offered to go back and pay everyone a visit with me, but I...I just don't want to." There was a moment of silence as Ichigo's curious stare bore on me. I sigh and straighten, staring straight into Ichigo's eyes, suddenly realizing how much he ressembled Kaien, "You...really want to know?" Ichigo nods. My eyes blaze, but my anger wasn't directed at Ichigo, it was at someone else far far away.

" I don't want to go back yet," I paused, "'Cause I'm still mad at him. Still mad at..Byakuya Kuchiki."

To be continued..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, what do you guys think I should use for the pic for this story?**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY! A two-day late update...I'm sorry..*thanks to review from JustSomeRandomPerson, yes, it is Nee-san, thanks for the correction!***

**High school is alright, but a few days ago there was this QUIZ I did that made me loose 2 marks and my average dropps by like 6 %-yes that is possible... :( ...so yeah...but I've been trying to squeeze some time in to write up this chapter, and here it is (an extra long one to make up for the delay) :**

_250 years ago.._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Nee-san, where are we going?" I said, tugging on the white Captain's haori that Yoruichi always wore, "Where, Nee-san? Where?"

Nee-san chuckles gleefully, "Be patient, Tato-kitty, we're almost there." I wait for Nee-san to explain more, but she doesn't. Did she say we're almost there? I look up and see the Kuchiki mansion ahead...

"What do you mean, Nee-san?" I said, "All there is up ahead is the Kuchiki mans-" and then it dawned on me. Nee-san was paying that child her weekly visit. An image of him walking with his friends, his cold eyes boring into mine when I had tried to say hi to him-the first and only time that I had tried to interact with him. "Noooooooooooooo Nee-san, not there!"

Deaf to my protests, Nee-san pulls me up to the door. Her golden eyes meet mine, and the edge of her mouth is pulled up into her signature smirk, " Why, Tato-kitty? You like meeting new people, remember?"

I shake my head, "No. He's scary..." Nee-san sighs and rolls her eyes. An arm shoots out and gives me a gentle but firm push towardsthe door. I twist and duck under the arm and cling to the back of Nee-san's haori. Yoruichi sighs and gives me her Tatomi-be-a-good-girl-and-say-hello look. I shake my head.

Yoruichi tries to pry me away from her haori but I tighten my grip. I bury my face into her haori, marvelling at the softness, "..You don't know what that kid's like, Nee-san. He's scary...he doesn't talk to anybody except his friends," I say, remembering the days after my failed attempted to make a new friend.

"And you? Don't you do the same?" says Nee-san. My face flames red and I nod reluctantly. Nee-san sighs, throws her haori at me, and walks up to the door. She raises her hand posed to knock, and turns back one more time, " I guess you'll ju7st have to watch me eat up all the drangruit, Ta-to-mi." _Dragonfruit?_ I perk up at the thought-but the Kuchiki kid was still..too scary..I squirmed in place, but didn't move. "I'm serious," says Nee-san, "Here I go-" I rush past her, knock on the door and stood as still as possible, telling my feet not to run.

Even with my back to Yoruichi, I knew she was rolling her eyes at me. "It's not fair, Nee-san," I say to the ground, "You know I'll do practically anything for dragonfruit."

Nee-san chuckles, "It's your fault you like it so much. Now, pay attention because someone will be answering the door in a few minutes." I gulp. Oh no, not that scary child she was paying a visit to. Please, please, please oh Kami-sama. Don't let it be that Kuchiki kid... The door opened, revealing Ginrei Kuchiki. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama. I must've said something wrong, because right then a wave of panic rushed over me and I said really loudly, "Ano, OHAYOU, KUCHIKI-SAMA-" I said, bowing and clamping my mouth shut when I realized I talked too loudly.

"Ohayou, Tatomi-kun, Yoruichi," says Ginrei Kuchiki, "Welcome. Yoruichi, I would like to have our conversation today, if possible?"

"Now?" Nee-san looked suprised, "Oh, alright then. Tatomi.."

I smile and say, "Um...IT'S OKAY! I, UH, KNOW THE WAY HOME LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND! DON'T WORRY!" Nee-san looks at me sceptically, knowing full well I get really loud when I'm nervous/scared.

"Tatomi can stay with my grandson until we are finished," says Ginrei Kuchiki, "He's in the garden by our Koi pond."

My cat instincs made me perk up at the word koi-yes I have a cat form-and urged me to run and pounce on the Koi fish. I took a deep breath to stop myself. Wait, a grandson? Was he referring to the kid Nee-san was going to visit? Oh no, there was no way I was going to stay here_-_

"Yes," says Nee-san enthusiastically, "It's about time you meet little Bya-bo, Tatomi. Go on now, and be a good girl." To the pouting me, she mouthed the word 'dragonfruit' and I nodded very fast.

"Okay."

I stood behind a sakura tree, gripped by uncertaincy. _Lets just hope this Bya-bo person is not the same kid Nee-san visits..._I get a closer look at the boy, and see the black hair, and the elegant kimono_..oh no..._

Sensing someone behind him, this Bya-bo turns around and looks at me reprochingly. Caught, I unwillingly came out of my hiding place. I was right, I thought to myself, he was the same annoying kid whom Nee-san visits. I calmp my mouth shut as he continues to glare at me.

"What are you doing here?" he says finally, his blazing violet eyes examining me. Then he notices me wearing the Shihoine colours, "Oh, you're were-cat's realtive." I open my mouth to say that Nee-san wasn't a were-cat, but swallowed the meow that nearly came out instead. I stared back at this Bya-bo person, but now there was an even larger problem. My eyes quickly flashed to the Koi fish again. Darn my cat instincts. I glance back, but the glare was still there.

_...See? Told you he's scary._

**BYAKUYA'S POV**

I stare at her, this stranger that I've never met until today, and then look away at the Koi fish instead, wondering why she was staring at the Koi so intently. After a while of silence, I sigh. Maybe my glares were making her uncomfortable.

"..uh...My name's Byakuya Kuchiki," I offer.

She nods, "Tatomi Shihoine," she says quietly, pointing at herself. I wait for her to carry on the conversation like nobles were taught, but she doesn't.

This girl is too quiet; the total opposite of Yoruichi.

**TATOMI'S POV**

Koi fish..No. NO KOI FISH. But...NO. NO. NO! NO KOI FISH! NO. KOI. FISH. NO-

"Tatomi!" says a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Time to go!"

Nee-san? I turn around and let out a sigh of relief. I'm saved! No more Koi fish temptation, at least not for now...

********  
2 days later...  
00000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat on the edge of the pond, watching the Koi fishes swim beneath me. Taunting me.

_"Tatomi-chan, Kuchiki-dono wants to speak with me again," says Nee-san as she gestures to the edge of the pond, "Stay here 'till I come back. Bya-bo'll be here in a few minutes to keep you entertained." I gave Nee-san a pleading look, but she misunderstood and thought I was worried about Byakuya instead of the Koi fish. "Bya-bo's nice, don't worry. You survived last time."_

Koi fish..No koi fish; dragonfruit. Koi fish...Koi fish...Dragonfruit. _When is Nee-san going to give you dragonfruit?_ says the voice at the back of my head, _Koi fish will probably taste better anyways._ Dragonfruit. Koi fish. Dragonfruit? Iie. Koi fish. Dragonfruit...Koi. Fish.

I stared at the pond, for once wishing Byakuya would come and distract me. My mouth watered as I eyed the Koi fish swimming...I'm hungry...where is Byakuya? ...Okay, that's it. If Byakuya doesn't come by the time I count to ten, I'm having lunch. One. Two. Three. Four _(Kuso, Byakuya where are you?)_. Five. Six _(Byakuya...)_. Seven _(Kuso.)_. Eight. Nine _(Byakuya?!)._ Ten _(...)_. As if on cue, my stomach grumbles. I look around one more time. No Byakuya. My left hand flashed out, scooped up a Koi and was about to stuff it in my mouth when something caught my wrist.

Suprised, I dropped the Koi fish and it landed in the pond, spraying my face with water. Whirling around angrily, I came face-to-face with the person who had stopped me from having lunch, "Huh. It's about time you showed up, Byakuya!"

**BYAKUYA'S POV**

_That was the most words she had ever said to me._

**TATOMI'S POV**

"About time I showed up?!" Byakuya's voice rises, "What do you think you're doing, eating Koi fish?!"

"I didn't eat it!" I yelled back, trying to defend myself, "It's...It's not my fault you came so late!"

"I was changing my kimono!" his violet eyes are blazing again, "If I hadn't stopped you, you wouldn've ate it!"

"...Well I didn't!" I said finally, trying to step away from him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"A BAKA?! I AM NOT-" my foot slips on the edge and suddenly I'm falling backwards-Byakuya too 'cause he was still gripping my wrist. We fall into the pond with a splash. Kuso. We resurface in sync, and I try to climb out but nearly slip again from the pond floor while Byakuya sputters and starts wringing out his sleeves. My teeth chatter as the coldness seeps in, "At least I'm not some narcissist who changes his outfits so often!"

"AT least I'm not some baka who made us both fall into the darn pond!" says Byakuya, getting out of the pond. He offers me his hand, and I put my dripping wet hand in his, and pull myself up.

"Arigatou..." I whisper, adverting my eyes.

"Yeah." He stands up and I see that his newly changed kimono is fully soaked. Despite our arguement earlier, I feel a pang of guilt.

",..ano, why don't yo go change, Byakuya?" I said, "..I'll be okay-*ACHOO!* here!" I shivered again, and tried to give him a convincing smile.

Byakuya wordlessly goes behind a sakura tree, retrieves his cloak, and drapes it over my shoulders. I open my mouth to protest, but he shakes his head, "Leave it on. You need it more than I do."

"..hai..arigatou again, Byakuya," I said, burying my face into it, "Hey, this is as soft as Nee-san's haori!"

An anger vein instantly appears, "MY CLOAKS ARE NOT LIKE WERE-CAT'S!"

"MY SISTER IS NOT A WERE-CAT!"

*****  
A few days later...  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BYAKUYA'S POV:**

I look up, taking a temporary pause from my training with a wooden sword, "Grandfather!"

Grandfather nods, and gestures to the figure beside him, "You have visiters, Byakuya."

I let out a sigh of relief to see Tatomi healthy after the incident in the pond. She had been sneezing after, and judging from the way Yoruichi wrapped her up when they left, I had thought she got sick pretty easily. "You're alright!"

She looked offended, "Of course I'm okay!" then she smiles and I realized she was teasing, "Really though, I'm alright. I don't get sick easily; just cold."

I nod, "Where's Yoruichi? Isn't she with you?" A sudden breeze passes by and my tied up hair falls down. Yoruichi's standing before me, holding my red hair tie. "WERE-CAT!" an anger vein popps, and Yoruichi laughs,

"Catch me if you can, Bya-bo!"

I shunpo as fast as I can towards Yoruichi, feeling a rush of great annoyance, "Give that back, WERE-CAT!" I miss her by an inch.

"MY SISTER IS** NOT** A WERE-CAT!" says a defiant voice from below. I glance down and see an angry Tatomi glaring back at me.

I roll my eyes. "She is too!" I yell back as I shunpo towards Yoruichi again. She laughs, her golden eyes dancing, and throws my red hair tie to Tatomi, who catches it with a bewildered look on her face.

Then Tatomi's facial expression changes, and she starts running up to the roof with my hair tie while yelling, "**MY SISTER IS NOT A WERE-CAT!**"

I clench my teeth and chase after her, shunpoing as fast as I could. I'd almost catch her a few times, but then she'd take a sudden turn and I'd miss. We run across the roof and I take a flying leap, pinning her down. We both gasp for breath, and I suddenly realize how close our faces were. Kuso. Tatomi takes one look at the expression on my face and starts laughing her butt off. I frown in mock anger and pinch her nose, "I won, now give it back."

Tatomi widens her eyes in innocence, but doesn't budge.

"Tatomi.."I gave her the most stern look I could muster, "I want my hair tie back. Now." She raises her eyebrows. "..please."

Tatomi reaches into her kimono, pulls out something and throws it. Seconds later, I heard a splash in the Koi pond. My eys widen, _was that my hair tie?! _"You little-" I glare at Tatomi and she looks back at me innocently. Tch, Tatomi's innocence=the total opposite. I got up and was about to jump into the pond to retrieve my hair tie when I heard another giggle escape from her lips. "You think this is funny?!" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. A flicker of red flashed by my eyes. I took a closer look and saw something red peeking out of her kimono's arm sleeve. My hair tie.

Tatomi reaches into her sleeve, pulls it out and hands it to me. "You're the baka," she says, still in her innocent face mode, "I wouldn't have actually thew your hair tie in the pond. That was just the Koi food Kuchiki-dono gave me."

"..." I glare at her, and pinch her nose in response.

"Ow!"

***********  
3 week later...  
000000000000000000000000000000

**TATOMI'S POV**

"Why don't you go and bother somejone else?" says Byakuya with an annoyed sigh. He was sitting at his desk, practicing calligraphy. His piled up recycling bin showed how much patience he had, but I had to say he was improving from the last time I saw him. I stood behind him now, peeking over his shoulder.

"Nee-san's at a captain's meeting, and Soi Fon's with her. Urahara is someone whom I can't find," I say, watching his brush move up and down._ Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh. Drip. Sh. Sh._ I turned my attention to his face, and studied it closely. His eyebrows were knitted together in pure concentration, his features toical for once. I let my head drop lightly onto his houlders, and soon I found myself subconsciously burying myself into his kimono. Again.

His brush strokes stop. A hand gently pries me away from his kimono, and violet eyes meet my green ones, "Now, how am I suppose to practice calligraphy with you burying into my back?" he growls at me.

I tossed my hair in mock vainity, "It's not my fault you're kimono is soft and cozy." Byakuya scoffs at my comment and returns to drawing his brush carefully over the pages...

After about 10 minutes or so, he turns to me and offers me the brush, "Want to try?"

I shake my head and take a step away from the brush, "No thanks. You don't want your desk to be covered with ink from top to bottom," I pause, and give him a real smile, "Frankly, I'm just happy to watch you."

**********  
A few years later...  
000000000000000000000

I pause in the middle of the road as I gawp at the sight. Byakuya? No way...

**BYAKUYA'S POV**

I turn around, sensing Tatomi's familiar reliatsu. She's stopped in the middle of the road, the idiot. I wave to her, but she doesn't wave back. "Tatomi, what're you doing standing in the middle of the road?" I yell, "Get off it already!" She doesn't move. Okay then...was she mad at me? I wondered, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, dust sprays my face, and I look in horror to see a large horse cart coming at top speed, straight to where Tatomi was frozen. "TATOMI, TATOMI, MOVE!" I sucked in a deep breath and shunpoed straight towards her, hoping to get her out of harm's way-

**TATOMI'S POV**

A black shukuso..why? Why was Bya-something slams into me and the person and I fly and crash a few feet away from where I had been standing.

"YOU BAKA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" yells Byakuya, inches away from my face.

I look had his clothing again. Kuso, I had hoped it had been my imagination, but no. Byakuya was actually wearing a black shukuso..."WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SHINIGAMI UNIFORM? ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yell, shaking him.

He stares at me for a moment, the fury in his eyes were blazing fiercely-this was the first time I had actually seen him so mad, "YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED AND YOU YELL AT ME FOR WHAT I'M WEARING?!"_ Almost killed?_ I cocked my head in confusion,_ what did he mean?_ "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD, DARNIT!"

That's when I realized that he was lying ontop of me, and fresh tire marks were on the spot that I had been standing. Oh. "That's nothing compared to what you're getting yourself in," I whisper, "Why are you wearing a Shinigami uniform? You're not a Shinigami."

Byakuya pulls me into a tight hug, "Just don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" I nod. "Guess what? Grandfather has enrolled me into the Shinigami Academy! It's going to be great, Tatomi. Then I'll be able to become a Shinigami, and a proper Kuchiki head too."

I nod, trying to share his enthusiasm, "I wonder why Nee-san didn't sign me up for it too..."

Byakuya gives me a horrified look,"You're already violent enough, you think she wants even more damage done in the Soul Society?"

I frown, "At least I'll be there to make sure you don't get hurt!"

His eyes soften, "Is that why you wanted to come?" I nod. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll still visit you too!" I nod again, and return his smile with my own.

"Stay safe, Byakuya."

*******************  
2 years later...  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Tatomi," _

_"Yes, Nee-san?"_

_"It's just my instincs, but we might need to leave the Serentei for a while," whispers Nee-san, stroking my purple-black hair that was so much like her own, "Prepare for it, okay?" I nod._

_"Can I visit Byakuya and say goodbye?"_

_Nee-san shakes her head, "I don't know if we will leave, and if we do, it will be secretly. " My eyes widen. "Don't worry, Tato-cat, you'll be alright. Just remember everything I taught you, and bring your zanpakuto along."_

_"But I haven't even achieved Bankai yet!"_

_Nee-san kisses me on the forehead, "In you're own time, Tato-kitty. And for Byakuya, remember to always end a visit with him positively, and you'll be fine." But that was never meant to be, was it, Byakuya?_

"BYAKUYA YOU BAKA!" I yelled, smacking him on the head, "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY SAFE!" I felt tears sting my eyes as I continued to yell at him, sitting by his sickbed.

He sat up slowly, wincing when he put too much weight on one arm that had been slashed, "OKAY OKAY, BUT SOMETIMES PEOPLE GET HURT, OKAY? I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO PEOPLE LECTURE ME ALL DAY, AND YOU JUST HAD TO BE ONE OF THEM, EH?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" I yelled, feeling a wave of anger and hurt, and most of all, relief, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE WAS?!"

"I'M A SHINIGAMI NOW, NOT SOME TOY MADE OF PORCELAINE," yells Byakuya, "NOT SOME DELICATE FLOWER LIKE THAT!" he says, pointing to the porcelain kitty bracelet I had begun to wear.

"I-I..." for a moment I was lost for words, "IT IS NOT DELICATE! IT'S MY-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS," he said "I LOATHE THIS PLACE. I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR SO LONG!" He proceeded to getting up. Alarmed, I tried to gently push him back on the bed.

"Byakuya, I know you're fed up with this place, but you need to rest."

"Let go of me, Tatomi, don't tell me what to do!" He wretched himself out of my grip, something flies through the air, and the shatter of porcelain echoed through the room we were in. I stared at the pieces, feeling anguish that quickly turned to anger.

"FINE THEN, BYAKUYA. SEE IF I CARE IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

0000000000000000000000000000  
*the present*

_I'm still angry, Byakuya...but on days like this, I just wish I had said a proper goodbye..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey, thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out sometime next week :) Uh..let's see...well, to be continued and all that...please review! **

**BTW: Tatomi is not suppose to be Mary-Sue, so if she does become more like that, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is an update, everyone! **

**So while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Play With Fire by Andrew Allen and then I was thinking bout what I was writing and I'm like 'Holy this fits with this fanfic kinda...just the mood that it sets mostly.'. One thing I will promise to you guys is that this story will have a satisfying ending (or at least what I think will be satisfying) and if you guys don't like it then tell me through reviewing, PMing or whatever!**

**-000000000000000000000-**

_"You...really want to know?" I said. Ichigo nods. My eyes blaze for a moment, but my anger wasn't directed at Ichigo, it was at someone else far far away._

_ I don't want to go back yet," I paused, "'Cause I'm still mad at him. Still mad at..Byakuya Kuchiki."_

***3rd Person POV***

"NANI?!" a deep voice roars from just outside the door, causing Yoruichi, Ichigo and Tatomi to jump with fright.

"Mr. Abarai, please calm down," says Urahara's voice, also coming from just outside the door. He too, was a bit traumatized by the sudden out burst.

"Kuso," there's a grunt of pain as the sound of the futon moving was heard, "I will not tolerate any anger wrongly directed towards my taicho!" The screen door slams open, and the red pinapple-headed shinigami walked into the main room where Tatomi, Yoruichi and Ichigo were seated. Pineapple-head was only half clothed, with bandages wrapped around his entire chest.

My taicho? Tatomi cocked her head curiously at Renji, thinking, Byakuya was a taicho now, hm? She stared back at Renji, and in a bored voice she said, "Well obviously you wouldn't tolerate that. He's you taichou."

Renji narrowed his eyes, and pauses for a moment. "WHat's that suppose to mean?" he said suspiciously.

Tatomi sighed and tapped the table with her fingers in impatience, "Are ALL shinigamis this stupid?"

"Actually, it's just him," says Ichigo, but Tatomi ignores him and continues.

"Byakuya's your taicho. If you didn't stick up for him, then...that would be bad for your health, Mr. Red-pinapple-headed Shinigami. Very. Bad."

"What do you mean, bad for my health?!"

Tatomi shrugged innocently, "Well...Senbonzakura may pay you a surprise visit..."

Renji rolled his eyes, "It's not just 'cause of that that I'm sticking up for my taicho-"

Tatomi gawped, "Wait, are you telling me that you are actually 100% loyal to Byakuya?" the tips of her mouth quirks up in a smirk.

An anger vein appeared on Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami's face, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! TAICHO'S REALLY COOL, ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM-"

Tatomi sighed, "You shouldn't be yelling so much when you're still recovering from your many injuries, Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami."

Renji's face instantly matched the colour of his hair, "WHAT did you just call me?!"

"Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami," Tatomi paused, lost in thought, "But sinse you don't even know that you're not suppose to yell so much when you're still recovering because that would put a strain on your body and raise your blood pressure and your face might turn more red than your hair-" Another anger vein appeared on Renji's face, but Tatomi continued, "-so I might, no, I SHOULD call you Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami-who's-a'large-baka. But then-"

"URUSAI!" the shinigami grabbed a roll of duck tape from the table, leaped at her and attemted to duck tape Tatomi's mouth.

"Pervert!"

The arm underneath him grabs the roll of ducktape from his grasp and throws it at his head.

The Shinigami scrambles off, looking embarrassed, and the tape roll hits him squarely on the nose. "Ow! What was that for?!" Renji rubbed his nose while glaring at Tatomi, who got to her feet, "What kinda person are you, hurting people the first time you meet?"

Ichigo nods, "That's what I want to know." A plate narrowly misses his head. "Hey!"

Tatomi faces Mr. Red-pineapple headed shinigami, who looked kinda liked Rudolph now, "What type of person are you, following Byakuya Kuchiki like a puppy dog?"

"Taicho is strong and powerful, what's wrong with sticking up for him?" Renji says, "And I am NOT following him around like a puppy dog! He's not even here!"

"You don't even know Byakuya and you're following him around?"

"Okay, so maybe-"

"Maybe?"

"Okay okay," says Renji. He takes a deep breath, "Taicho seems-" Tatomi raised an eyebrow. "-cold and scary, but he really does care-"

"Following him like a puppy dog."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I'M NOT FOLLOWING HIM AROUND! TAICHO'S JUST MY-"

Tatomi's eyes widened, "Wait, do you have a _crush_ on him? Aw...that's soooo cute!"

"WHAT THE HECK, NO!" Renji looked horrified, "I WAS GONNA SAY TAICHO'S MY IDOL, I WANNA BE JUST LIKE HIM..." he coughs, looking slightly embrassed before continuing, "Anyways, like I was saying, Taicho seems really cold and scary, but he really does care on the inside. If you've seen him fret over Rukia, you'd know. He wasn't even going to let Rukia come with Ichigo and I on this Menos Grande mission until Rukia told him I'm with her and then we had to swear to protect from-"

"Oh kuso," Tatomi groans, "Rukia's here too?"

"You know Rukia?!" says Renji and Ichigo, incredulose.

Ingnoring Renji, Tatomi turns to Ichigo, "So are you normalj, or do you idolize Byakuya too?"

Ichigo looked taken back, "Well, uh..Byakuya's cool and all but..." Ichigo scratches his head, looking uncomfortable, "Yeah, he's a good friend...but as an idol? No." Tatomi nods.

"Hey!"

A plate whizzes by Tatomi's head.

"Don't ingore Renji Abarai!" says Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami, "Taicho's great, and look, I don't know why you're upset, Tatomi, but if you tell Taicho, things'll get better. Knowing taicho, if you've got a good reason, he'll apologize," he says, meeting Tatomi's eyes with his own. They both sit.

Tatomi sighs, "Yeah, okay, whatever," she lookes down, "It's not really an apologize that would fix it..." she mumbles. Then she pauses for a few seconds, "And um, Mr. Red-pineapple-headed Shinigami? Do you mind not telling your Taicho or Rukia about this? Like seeing me and all?"

"..." a sweatdrop appeared on Renji's forehead, "So it is possible for you to be nice. But sorry, Tatomi, no can do," Renji's tone is all serious now, "He's my captain."

Tatomi narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling me that after I rescued you from those menos, carried you here and got my best clothes covered with blood and all, you're going to tell Byakuya that I'm here?" she says, her voice rising dangerously.

"Tatomin," says Yoruichi suddenly, "I-"

"You teme!" yells Tatomi.

A plate whiszzes by Renji's head, and the next one would've hit his nose and turned him into Mr. Brighter-than-Rudolph if he hadn't ducked. "Oi!" he yells, getting to his feet, "What the heck?! What did taicho even do to you that made you so angry?!"

"It. Is. None. Of. Your. Buisness!" says Tatomi, throwing a plate with each word she said, her eyes swimming with angry tears, "Itisnoneofyourbuisness!" She throws one more plate at Renji, who ducks. At the same time, the screen door opens, and a hand catches the flying plate.

Both eyes widened as violet met green, Tatomi's last words still ringing in everyone's ears.

"But, I want to know why you're so angry as well," says Byakuya Kuchiki.

...to be continued


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for being so patient, everyone.**

** 'They will never see, this side reflected.**

** And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it?**

** And I have left alone, everything that I own,**

** To make you feel like**

** It's not too late**

** It's never too late'**

** -ThreeDaysGrace, "Never Too Late"**

**Here is the update:**

"But,_ I want to know why you're so angry as well," says Byakuya Kuchiki._

I stare with my mouth slightly ajar. Those kenseikens and that hairstyle is new...but...that raven black hair that I...the shinigami uniform that he started to wear was now covered with a captain's haori...and the Kuchiki scarf..but..those violet eyes that always glare at me are now emotionless? "Byakuya?" I whisper. This person...my childhood friend, the person I've tried so hard to avoid after he..the only person other then Nee-san and Urahara who knew me so well... was now...standing right in front of me.

"Taicho!" says Red-pineapple head, jumping to his feet with a slight wince as he got up too fast.

"Byakuya!" says Ichigo, at the same time, "What're you doing here?" Byakuya nods at them both and his icy stare meets my astonished ones. Ichigo notices and shifts, covering me from view. _Arigatou Ichigo. You really are a good friend for someone who I've just met. Even if you were so annoying that I had to throw a plate at you. __Just like Kaien. _

_ *flashback* _

_ "Kuso, Kaien, what did you do?!" I wailed, holding my nose._

_ "Baka," he says, offering me a kleenex, "You mean 'what did I do'. You should've been more careful," he chides._

_ I glower at the ground and try in vain to wipe the ink off my nose, "This is all your fault. And Nee-san particularily asked me to stay clean tonight..." _

_ A few snickers were heard and I shot them a death glare._

_ Kaien shruggs, his eyes full of amusement, "Well, on the bright side at least you didn't get your kimono dirty." Turing back to the other calligraphy students he says, "Alright, class dismissed. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to practice your..." _

_ I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pick up a basin. Tuning him out, I filled it with water and thew a random soap bar into it. It'll be up to Kaien to figure out what he's gonna do if he runs out of soap, I thought grudgingly, crushing the bar of soap so that it would dissolve faster. Stupid ink on my nose. I held my breath and held the basin with my two hands. Here I go, I thought, and dunked my head in-_

_ "Oi! What're you doing?!" says Kaien, wretching me out. The basin of water slips from my hands, balances precariously on the side before toppling over, soaking me from head to toe. _

_ "Kaien! -"_

_ "BAKA YALOU!" says Kaien, fishing out the pieces of soap with a pair of gloves, "This is used on wound cleansing. It's suppose to eat away at the flesh until-arg, nevermind. It's not suppose to be used on your face you-"_

_ "Kaien!" I say, tears streaming out uncontrolably, "Kaien..my face burns..and" I hiccup, "It hurts..Kaien!" Kuso. It hurts everywhere. I started to sake, in fear and pain. A sudden reliatsu hits me, and the burning stops. I stand there, shocked, and a few moments later I'm back to where I was, infront of Kaien who looked slightly peeved. _

_ "Darn it, Tatomi," he says shaking his head at me, "You're the only person in the Soul Society whom I know who paints their nose AND tries to burn themselves on the same day, ya know."_

_ I open my mouth to reply, when a different wave of reliatsu reaches where I was standing. Withought thinking, I ran behind Kaien, and clutched his haori. He sighs in exasparation, "What now?" then he senses Byakuya's reliatsu as well and chuckles in amusement, "Well alright then," he says, and turns around to face the door, "You can hide here, just this once."_

_ ~~~endofflashback~~~~_

"-came to get my subordinate and Rukia," says Byakuya, his eyes never leaving mine.

I shook my head, well aware that he could still see me, "No. You transpassed. This is private property. You're not allowed to come in without telling us." _Oh urusai. Why don't you just admit you're glad to see him. __He is a jerk. Why would I be happy to see him? Mistress, I have forgiven him. He broke you. And he didn't even say sorry. You didn't give him a chance to. ...why are you suddenly sticking up for him? Because I- What'ver, I don't want to know. But mistress, I've been trying to tell you that-_

"Technically it is not transpassing," says Byakuya in a tone that bore a slight annoyance, "And you didn't answer my question yet, Tatomi."

"It IS transpassing and you know it!"

"Coming to pick up my subordate and Rukia from a place where Shinigamis pop up unannounced is not transpassing," he frowns at me, "And you still haven't answered my question yet."

"..." I turned around with my back to him and refused to speak. Minutes ticked away.

**THIRD PERSON POV **

"UH SO MR. URAHARA HOW HAS THE SHOP BEEN?" says Renji, obviously trying to break the silence.

"YEAH, ARE URURU AND TESSAI OKAY?" says Ichigo, catching on.

"YES!" says Urahara, and Yoruichi sweatdrops at all their fake cheerfulness that was such an obvious attempt of vain to lighten the situation. "SEE HERE," says Urahara, holding out a giant roll of reciepts, "OUR SALES ARE AWESO-"

"YOUR'E SUCH A BAKA, YOU KNOW THAT?!" says Byakuya, gritting his teeth, making Urahara almost drop his collection of receipts.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

_Wow...I never knew Byakuya had this big of a temper...he usually would just pull out Senbonzakura instead..._

**TATOMI'S POV**

I whirl around, "I'M THE BAKA?!" I yell, "I AM NOT-" _Now you two fall into the Koi pond and get drenched from head to toe. You guys resurface in synce and you try to climb out but then you nearly slip and facepalm the water gain while Byakuya sputters and starts wringing out his sleeves. Then_ you-says my zanpakuto, and the memory flahses through my head. _Oh shut up, will you? There's no Koi pond here, _I said, pushing the memory away, "I JUST DON'T WANT TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION, OKAY?!" _No, Tatomi, you're suppose to say, "At least I'm not a narcissist who-"_

"A STUPID QUESTION?!" says Byakuya, his violet eyes breaking from his icy trance, "YOU WERE GONE FOR SO LONG AND WOULD'NT EVEN COME BACK, 'CAUSE OF ME! I WANT TO KNOW AT LEAST WHY! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell back without thinking, "YOU-" _TATOMI!_ I clap my hand over my mouth just in time. _Ah, kuso. I nearly said it outloud. Kuso what's wrong with me? Thanks, Yokoso. _

"..." Byakuya glared at me when he realized I wasn't going to continue, "Well? I obviously did do something. What was it?"

"..nothing.."

"Don't lie, Tatomi," says Nee-san, intervening, "Just spit it out so that we can all get back on with our lives."

"I said. Nothing," I whirled around, and walked out of the room. Byakuya grabbed my arm when I walked past him. I tried to twist out of his grip, but he only tightened it.

"Tatomi.." he flicks his wrist, and I duck my head away from the pinch he'd always give me whenever one of us won an arguement.

"Just let go of me, Byakuya!" I yell, both fury and something else surging into me, "I wish I had never ran in and saved Renji, just so I wouldn't have to see you again!" _Tatomi! Apologize!_ I ignore Yosoko and rush past him, and run upstairs.

A thunderclap's heard, and it starts pouring outside.

**BYAKUYA'S POV**

I stare after her, shock seeping into me. _Maybe she really doesn't want me around her anymore...Master,_says Senbonzakura,_ Yokoso has just spoke to me, and says she apologizes for her mistress's behaviour. __Yokoso? Her zanpakuto. Arigatou, Senbonzakura. But that's something that I need to hear from Tatomi. _

I sigh, and turn back to everyone else, struggling to regain my composure, "Lets go, Renji."

"But-" he stares at me in confusion, "What about Tato-"

I shake my head, "She's..made herself clear. Lets go."

"Why not stay for the night?" says Urahara. I open my mouth to reject, but he continues, "I'd like to observe Mr. Abarai for one more night, to make sure he's fully recovered, and it's raining outside. In the morning I can make sure Rukia comes here and then you guys can leave."

I sigh, "Alright.."

TATOMI'S POV

_Mistress! Do you realize~_

_I don't care. I..._

_You baka, this was your chance to make it up to him! _

_I don't want to!_

_Don't lie, you do. I'm your zanpakuto, even if I'm broken I can still feel you when you want to apologize. Darn you and your pride, if you don't go now, he'll leave. _

_He's..leaving? _my heartbeat quickens, and a sudden flash of panic runs through me. _He can't be! Not now..I...oh kuso. You're right...I still..._

_so go._

_But..._

_He's staying tonight. In the room two doors down from yours. Go._

_What should I say?_

_What you think you should say._

_Okay, but are you alright with it? _

_Don't worry about me. Now go._

...I hiccup wipe away the tears. Standing up on my two feet, my legs start to shake. What if he's angry? _It's not too late, Tatomi. It's never too late._ That's right.

Masking my reliatsu, I walk down the halls, and gently push open the door a bit. Peeking through the slight gap, I see Byakuya sitting with his back to me, staring out the window. Byakuya...I take a deep breath and step in, closing the door behind me so I wouldn't run.

...To be continued

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Do you guys want a dramatic scene next? Or something more emotional?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the reviews from kilala, Chiruka, HarunaOno, ByakuyaFan, and the Guests!**

**I think about all of you whenever I think of delaying an update, hehe :)**

"..Byakuya.."

His brush strokes stop.

"Byakuya," I gulp and my hand subconsciously reaches for the door knob, "Ano...I..." dang it, why weren't the words coming? "I.." I closed my eyes, counted down from ten...that didn't help. Taking a deep breath, I began again, "I-I...I lost my temper. I'm sorry." _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, pleas don't be-oh, who was I kidding? Of course he'd be mad! He's Byakuya! If he wasn't, it would be too weird and-_

"Okay," his voice was cold. I froze. _What?_ His brush strokes started again. Swish, swish, swish, "Why aren't you leaving?"

"I-"

His brush strokes continued, "You've already said what you _needed_ to say."

I bit my lip, "Darn it Byakuya, can't you see I'm trying to apologize?!"

His brush snaps, and some small pieces hit my cheek, "I don't want to hear an apology that's being forced from your own lips." There's an edge to his voice.

"Kuso, Byakuya, this is not some stupid apology that I'm forced to say!"

"Then why're you leaning against the door like you're going to bolt out any second?!" he says, his voice rising.

"Darn it Byakuya, I said I..." my voice quavers and a tear splashes onto the floor, "I'm...sorry.." I step closer and tug at his hand tentively with my own.

"When I first heard the news," says Byakuya, his voice no more than a faint whisper, "I thought you were just playing another one of your tricks on me, and you had somehow managed to convince everyone else to play along. When you didn't return, I concluded you had simply ran away because you were angry," he pauses, and I know he's remembering that night I visited him in the recovery room, "I told myself I'd apologize to you when you decided to show yourself. But," he gulped, "Yoruichi came back. And Urahara. Everyone really, except..." he stoke my hand lightly, "...for you."

"Byakuya..." dammit, I was going to cry-

His violet eyes met mine, filled with pain and something else I couldn't identify.

I tugged at his strand of hair coming out of one of his kenseikens, "Baka," I say softly, managing a shaky smile, "I don't die that easily."

He was not amused.

I lowered my eyes and looked back into his. "Ano," I looked away again, "I don't...you don't have to forgive me. Or believe me as a matter of fact, but..I'm glad I got to see you again, Byakuya." I turned around to hide my tears and gently withdrew my hand from his, "Goodnight, Byakuya."

I gasp as I'm pulled into his embrace, and his voice whispers in my ear, "Goodnight, Tatomi." My eyes widen and I'm momentarily blinded as my tears escape from my eyes. They start to fall, slowly, then faster and faster. My body starts to shake as I sob in his arms, and he holds me tight.

"...I...I missed you...Byakuya," I said, burying my face into his kimono. Suddenly aware of the dampness from my tears, I push myself away and frantically try to dry his kimono with my own, "Dammit! Byakuya, gomen-"

He pinches my nose, "What do you have to be sorry for?" he says, his violet eyes showing a hint of amusement, "Since when have you not made my kimono wet?"

I glare back at him, "It's not my fault!"

Byakuya gives me his sternest look, "Why did you apologize then?"

"..." I glower for a moment, "Tch," I said, getting out of his arms, "I've forgotten how annoying it is to argue with you," I tossed my hair playfully, "Well, at least you stopped calling Nee-san 'Were-cat'" I stifle a yawn.

Byakuya rolls his eyes and hugs me again, "Goodnight."

I hug him back, "Goodnight."

I stepped out into the hall, and closed his door behind me. A shadow jumps out of nowhere and a hand claps over my mouth to muffle my scream. The scene whirls, and the shadowed figure lets go of me in the kitchen.

"Well?" says Nee-san, "Did you two make up?"

"Nee-san!" i yell/whisper, "What're you doing here?! It's the middle of the-" I paused, wait, did she ask me a question? "Ano...what did you say again?" I said sheepishly.

Her grin widens, "Aw, Tatomi and Bya-bo are back togather again!" I open my mouth to protest but she engulfs me in a tight hug-"I'm soooooo happy for you two!"

"W-what?!" I sputter, trying to squirm out of the hug, "It's NOT LIKE THAT, NEE-SAN! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"..." Nee-san looks at me sceptically and puts her hand on her hips, "Well, if you're just friends, that means you don't have any good reason to refuse to come with us back to the Soul Society? For a short visit?"

I pause, and slowly shake my head, "I'm not coming with you guys." Nee-san raises her eyebrow questioningly, as if to say _then you do care for Byakuya, hm?_ I look away, "You'll need someone to look after the shop while you're gone."

"Ururu and Jinta are staying. So's Tessai. That's more than enough people here. Come."

I shake my head again.

Nee-san propls up her chin with her hand, and holds my gaze, forcing me to look her in the eye, "You. Really. Don't. Want. To. Come with us?"

I sigh, "Ill say goodbye and everything," I pause, "But...I'm not coming."

"..."

"'Night, Nee-san."

"...yeah. Goodnight."

_Byakuya and I are friends again,_ I think, walking back to my room, _and I'm happy, I really am. So why do I feel like there's this big hole in my heart? If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,_ says Yokoso. _Hmph, that's oly because your suggestions are absurd. _I opened the door to my bedroom_, goodnight to you too, Yokoso._

**3RD PERSON POV**

Yoruichi stares after Tatomi's retreating form and frowns. Then she smiles, as a plan starts to form in her mind.

****())))(((()((0(((())))

**TATOMI'S POV**

I blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Yawning, I rub my eyes as yesterday's event's came flooding back to me. _Byakuya... _I jump off the bed and trip over something, and nearlly fall head first onto the floor. My last-minute reflexes saved me. Kind of. I look up again and realize with a jolt of suprise that everything seemed 5 times bigger, as if they had grown overnight...Okay then...

Taking a few unsteady steps forward with my four paws_-wait, did I just say paws?_ I look down and realize that I. Was. In. My. Cat. Form. WHAT?! I frowned, and closed my eyes, trying to turn back. I opened my eyes and found myself still in my cat form. No luck in being a human again, eh? "Great," I said outloud, but what came out instead was a meow. Okay, this was really irritating. _What was going on?! First I'm stuck in my cat form, AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN TALK. _

Hearing my bedroom door creak open, I turned around. A hand scooped me up before I could protest, and I instantly recognized the scent of Nee-san. I'm stuck in Yoruichi's embrace as she bounds to the basement, where Byakuya, Renji, Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia were gathered, probably gathering to go. _Wait a minute, surely I wasn't going to be brought along too-_

"Good," says Ichigo, "Finally we can go."

"Wait," Urahara looks around with a sappy sad look, "Isn't Tatomi going to come and say goodbye to me?"

Nee-san shrugs, "I dunno. She's probably on her morning stroll or something. Ichigo's right, we should go, she's gonna come back here later."

No! I wanted to say, I'm right here! And since when do I go on morning strolls, anyway?! But what caome out instead was a series of meows...

"Aw..." says Renji, and to my annoyance he starts carassing me, "Such a cute kitty! Cute cute kitty! Can I kiss you on the nose, little kitty?" I instantly hiss at him and swipe at his hand with an unsheathed claw. "Woah, kitty, easy there!" Ichigo laughs and Renji shoots him a dark look.

I continue to glare at Red-pineapple-head as Nee-san pulls me away. "Bad kitty," she says, and waved a finger at me in dissaproval.

A senkeimon gate opens, and catches me off guard. Next thing I know, I, along with everyone else goes in. KUSO! I try in vain to run back, but Nee-san's keeping a tight grip on my tail. Moments later, we enter the Soul Society, and are greeted by a group of Shinigamis. This was not happening...I licked my paw and smoothened my fur. Maybe it was a good thing that I was in my cat form. At this rate, no one recognizes me..

A sudden breeze ruffles my fur, and I hear a raoring sound. I'm flying through the air, and I land with a soft thud into someone's arms. This scent was also one that I knew very well.

I stare up, and my own bewieldered eyes meet Byakuya's suprised ones. I swear I heard a quiet chuckle escape from where Nee-san was standing.

To be continued...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Not much to say, except that here's the chapter! **

**Please review, and criticism is welcome!**


End file.
